His Blue Eyes
by XxXxSketcher2014xXxX
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive buys a slave in the year 2014, after being turned demon by Claude. Ciel buys a young boy with Beautiful blue eyes, and later learns that the boy is alois Trancy, the meal of claude, whom sebastian killed. What will Ciel do with his new slave? Will this turn to love? What is wrong with the author of this story? Why does she have a thing for platypi? ABUSE! NON/CON
1. Chapter 1

**Total FUCKING AU STORY! ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND A BIT OF FREAKING PLOT BACKGROUND! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RAPE/NON CON ABUSE OF A LIGHT BLUE EYED BLONDE BOY!  
DISCLAIMER: BITCH I CAN'T WRIT SHIT. I DO NOT OWN THIS SHIT!**

"Sebastian why must we be here it disgusts me." Ciel Phantomhive was sitting front row of the slave auction with his demon butler.

"Because my lord you must be getting tired of just my company, Hmm?"

Ciel was also a demon but he had control over Sebastian still because of an interference of another, annoying demon butler, who is now dead, and whoever he had a contract with is probably dead now too, and Ciel, he couldn't care less, not to mention that it was currently 2014. It was, surprisingly, legal for people of high class to have slaves. Not servants, but slaves.

"Hm. I suppose you are right Sebastian. But you must know that it will die? Correct."

"There are ways to remedy that My Lorde." Ciel just grunted indifferently.

He watched as the auctioneers brought one after the other pretty girls in skimpy outfits, some of them looked indifferent and bored and the rest were acting flirty and shaking their hips.

"Those bitches are horrid Sebastian." Ciel said with a sneer.

"I have to say My Lorde. I do think that you would find the last one...enticing." The butler smirked and chuckled.

Ciel looked to the end and saw, not a skimpy girl, but a boy with light blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, it was bloody and matted but one could clearly see the flaxen locks. The boys body was covered in more dirt and blood, with bruises and marks covering his body, not to mention the boy was naked. It seemed as if he was not willingly being here, unlike those girls, the boy was scared and had tears streaming down his face, the kids hands were bound and his feet shackled. It seemed as if he was being forced to be sold. But what got Ciel's attention the most was his eyes. He had beautiful eyes. The color of ice. That beautiful ice blue in the boys eyes were covered and darkened by fear, tears, and shear terror. Ciel wanted that boy and his eyes. Those beautiful big eyes.

"That one Sebastian. The one with the blue eyes. We will get him and then we shall leave. Understood?" The butler just chuckled and replied with the usual "Yes My Lorde."

The bidding started and the boy was to be auctioned last. When it was finally the boys turn, he stood frozen looking at the crowd. Thankfully Ciel would not have to fight very hard for him as there was just an old man, a creepy looking one too.

"Let's start the bidding at £1000!" The auctioneer called out.

Ciel placed his hand in the air lazily, as the old man called out

"£2000!"

"£3000!"

"£4000"

"Ugh I am in no mood to play. £10000" The crowd gasped and the old man threw down his number angrily and left grumbling about stupid blue hair brats. Ciel just chuckled.

"Going once, Going twice, Three times and sold your way! Blue haired boy with the eyepatch!" The auctioneer called out and led the boy away who was now crying hard and sobbing.

Ciel felt quite bad for the poor boy, and was momentarily reminded about his own enslavement and the brand that it left, that, despite his demonicness, remained. Ciel and Sebastian went to the back of the stage where people were collecting their purchases. Ciel walked up to the man who was struggling to restrain the blue eyed boy and obviously hurting him.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you kept you filthy hands off my property."

"Sir Phantomhive! I-I apologize! Here!" The clumsy man pushed the flaxen haired boy toward him roughly.

Ciel was seething. This man had openly disrespected him, and had damaged his property more than it already was! He grabbed the boys arm and drug him to the car, leaving Sebastian to pay the man. Ciel was not realizing how hard he was grasping the boys arm until he yanked it a bit harder and the kid let out a cry. Ciel looked at him and saw pain on his face. He immediately dropped his arm and gently took his wrist.

He settled him into the backseat of the car with him, and fixed the seatbelt around him. Ciel thought to himself (Ugh damn just reminded myself of that damn puppet. *SHUDDER*) that the boy was far too skinny and probably needed some serious junk food.

Sebastian got into the car and drove off, they arrived at a hotel room in about 5 minutes. They were heading to a beach house that ciel had purchased on one of the small beaches where only the wealthy lived. Before they could go anywhere though, the boy needed to be cleaned and taught how to behave in certain places. The drive, though very short, was enough time for the blue eyed boy to fall asleep.

Ciel sighed as they pulled in, and Sebastian went to get them checked in. Ciel unbuckled himself and then the sleeping boy. He proceeded in carrying him into the hotel room when Sebastian handed him his key and went to his own room. Ciel lay the boy down gently on the bed and started on his work from the laptop provided. About 8 hours later he heard a soft sob come from the bundle of blankets.

SOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW OR THE ALL MIGHTY ANIME LORDE SHALL PUNISH YOU WITH THE HELP OF SEBASTIAN!


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO ALL MY FELLOW HUMANS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THANKS A BUNCH TO **

** 13****The Amazing Fetus and** **Evil Riggs****FOR REVIEWING AND MAKING ME A HAPPY PLATYP! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

The sobbing from the mound of cloth covers drew my attention, and I got up to check on the bundle. I sat down gingerly on the bed and pulled the covers off the boy, only to see tear tracks on his face. The boys eyes were still closed tightly as if he didn't want them to open. But I wanted them to open. I needed to see the boys eyes.

"Get up. You need to bathe. Now!" I added when the boy didn't do anything.

The boy snapped up and stood, his eyes still closed tightly. This annoyed me to the tenth power. I, always one to be rash and violent, swiftly smacked the boy across the face, leaving a gash that was bleeding quite heavily. I cursed to myself, I really needed to remember that I was stronger than the rest.

"You will look at me when I am speaking to you. Understood?" The boy looked up at me and nodded clutching his face with small tears rolling down his face.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. I pulled his hand away from the bleeding cheek. That kid needed to get used to that. It would not be uncommon. I knew this, that is one reason why I couldn't get a girl slave. I couldn't bring myself to hit a girl. I am so glad Sebastian stopped me from hitting Elizabeth that one time, I don't think I could have lived through it. I was, honestly, upset with myself for hitting the kid but, eh.

I began to undress him and I noticed all the scars and marks marring his flesh. He seemed frightened and backed away, squishing himself into the wall. I walked closer to him and pinned his writs to the wall, effectively holding him in place. I removed all of his clothing and released him. I just now noticed the tears on his face, fresh ones.

What did he think I was going to do to him? Rape him or something? Looking at his body once more, I realized that is exactly what her thought I was going to do to him. I was taken aback by that. It was obvious the kid had been abused a fair bit, but to have some sick bastard force sex on him as well?

Ugh that kid needed me…...I could tell I would need the brat around too. I gently took a hold of his arm and led him to the bath. I sat him on the side as i filled the tub with warm water and soap. Once it was filled I plopped him in the poor kid was still in hysterics and it was starting to unnerve me. How could one kid have so many tears, plus I couldn't see his eyes… I gripped his chin firmly but in a kind manner. He looked in my eyes, obviously remembered what I told him.

"You need to calm down kid. Crying like that isn't going to do anything but make your head hurt. Now how about you tell me your name." I said in a soothing voice. Gah! What the FUCK! I am not soothing! I'M A DEMON FOR FUCKS SAKE! Ok ok breath Ciel...you can think this over later just keep the kid calm..The kid looked surprised at how I was speaking to him and in a voice no human could hear he said,

"Alois Trancy" I heard that and memories came rushing back to me. The boy with flaxen hair and ice blue eyes that ran past me as Sebastian killed that demon butler. THe demon, Claude, had called out Alois...Oh mother shit! Ok.. just finish bathing him..I'll get sebastian later..

"Alright, I'm Ciel-" the kid interrupted me

"Phantomhive. I remember… it's not that hard to remember you without the eye patch, your seal ya know?" he sounded so sad and broken...I'm not sure why it affected me.

"Yes indeed..and you have yours still I presume. Stick your tongue out." He did and sure enough the demon contract seal of Claude was on it. I had finished washing his hair and body, so I pulled him up by the arm and wrapped him in a towel. I took him out to the bed and st him on it.

"Don't move Alois. I'll be right back" I ran out of the room, grabbing the key first, and to Sebastian's room.

"SEBASTIAN! WE HAVE AN ISSUE!"

**REVIEW OR THY SHALL BE STU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM CHANGING THE TITLE TO "His Blue Eyes" Ok I want to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews! I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LATERS MY SWEET PLATYPI!**

As soon as Ciel left I started to sob. God he was right! Where the fuck do all of the tears come from? I mean I should be dehydrated by now! I haven't even had anything to eat or drink in a few months. How am I even alive. I'm probably dying right now. Well thats fine with me. Save myself the effort.

I remember when Claude had told me his plan. He wanted CIel Phantomhives soul because mine was filthy. He said he would kill me when he had gotten what he wanted. Then Claude had died.

I have to say Sebastian, I think that was the other demons name, horrifies me. I wonder how Ciel deals with him. All demons scare me now.

I wonder if Ciel will kill me? I couldn't care less in all actuality. Claude had prevented me from killing myself several times. After each time he would 'punish' me. I really don't want to think about that.

I wonder how I am still alive..I went back into slavery after Clade had been killed. They had caught me in the forest and brought me to another old man's place. This time I didn't have a demon to save me. I was just passed down through the slave markets when people got sick of me.

I haven't aged a day. Which is strange since last time I checked it was 2014. Damn I have been alive a long time.

I really want to die. To just let everything be over with. I don't think Ciel would mind… I looked down at my arm and noticed the many drops of blood, that had poured down from my face. Man Ciel was strong. My cheek is still bleeding pretty heavy. I put my hand up to touch it and the door slammed open revealing a very mad looking Ciel Phantomhive.

"SEBASTIAN WE HAVE AN ISSUE!" I yelled to my butler as I knocked on his hotel room. The door opened and he came out looking prim and proper as always.

"Yes My Lorde? What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"The demon, Claude. I bought his meal. That kid is Alois Trancy! Isn't he supposed to be dead?!" I screamed. I thanked the world that no one else was on this floor. Sebastian looked shocked and then he smirked.

"Well my lorde, I will go find out how this happened and what can be done about it, and you should find him some clothes and clean out that cut on his face before it gets infected, because I know you have hit him already." Sebastian gave me a disapproving look and left.

I knew I would get that look. Over the years, Sebastian and I have gotten very close. We are no longer Master and Servant, but something more along the lines of Acquaintances. I walked back to my hotel room and unlocked the door. I slammed open the door, ready to scream at the kid for just being alive and causing me trouble, but then I saw his face. More tears, more blood, and that gash. That I caused. The anger I felt was lost at the sight of him. His blue eyes were wide and afraid filled with silvery tears that emphasized the blue color. I walked toward him and pulled his hand away from his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked still holding his wrist. He nodded after a few seconds. I sighed and turned his face quickly, ignoring his flinch, so I could see the wound properly. I went into the bathroom to get the hotel medical box. When I returned I opened it and put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and spoke softly to him.

"This is going to sting a bit." And put the cotton ball directly onto the open wound. He whimpered and tears poured more profusely as I continued to pour alcohol on the gash. Once I had finished I said

"While I'm at it I will treat the other wounds on you as well. No arguments." I added when I saw that he was about to whine. Alois slumped down in defeat.

"Roll on your stomach Alois." He did so and about two bottles of rubbing alcohol, 200 cotton balls, 6 rolls of gauze, more tears than I can count, and and hour later. I was finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds. I stood from where I was kneeling on the floor by the bed and brushed off my clothes.

"Ok Alois all done." The boy shot up and looked me in the eyes

"Holy mother of fucking jesus mary fucking christ! That fucking hurt! Shit! Goddamn! That hurt like a bitch!" He calmed down and was just mumbling obscenities to himself, when I dropped to the floor laughing like an idiot. After about 5 minutes of me just laughing my heart out, I stood and caught my breath. I went to my suitcase and retrieved a pair of PJ's and chucked them at Alois who was still looking at me like I had 8 heads.

"Change into those and get some more rest alright Alois." I walked over to him and gripped his chin and looked deep into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes you know." I said and I left the room with my swim trunks. I needed a swim.

**REVIEW THIS SHIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HELLO MY WONDERFUL PLATYPI! OMG I FUCKING LOVE DE REVIEWS!THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY WISH YOU ALL HAD A GOOD MEMORIAL DAY A moment of silence for those who didn't and for our **__**soldiers **__**OK SILENCE OVER I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

"Up! Get up! Now!" Ceil yelled for the tenth time.

He couldn't for the life of him get Alois up, and they had a plane to catch in just a few hours. The blonde haired boy that Ciel had become quite fond of over the last month, just rolled over and ignored him. The kid clipped the wrong wire and his temper flared. He reached out and grabbed a lock of hair from head and pulled him up. Alois cried out and grabbed at his hands, trying to ease the pressure he eyes snapped open and looked up at him. His eyes held pain. Pain that made Ciel guilty, which led to anger. He released his hold on Alois' hair and slapped him across the face.

Alois knew the rules, even if they weren't spoken aloud. He wasn't supposed to close his eyes unless it was necessary. He wasn't to fight back when he was hit. Most importantly he was never to question Ciel's punishment. Now Ciel had never said these things but they were rules that Alois made for himself when observing the blue haired one's behavior.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I just didn't sleep well last night." Alois said with his head down but his eyes looking up to Ciel.

"Just ready Alois. SEBASTIAN!" The butler came in the hotel room and bowed to Ciel.

"Clean him up and get him ready please. I need to go think." Ciel left the room, leaving Alois and Sebastian alone. As soon as Alois was sure Ciel couldn't hear him, he started to sob.

"Sebastian...what did I do? I didn't mean to oversleep. He was so kind that first night...now he hates me!" Alois crying ceased when the door slammed open to reveal an enraged Ciel.

"You think I hate you hmm? Well let me tell you, you don't even know HALF OF WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE I HATE! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME SUCH A THING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ciel stormed up to Alois and grabbed the collar of his night shirt and pulled him up so his feet were off the ground.

"Sebastian. Leave." Ciel demanded the butler. The demon in black did so.

"Ciel..Please don't make it hurt too bad...I'll be good I swear" Alois pleaded with the bluenette.

Those words struck a cord in Ciel and he gently put Alois down on the bed. 'What the hell am I doing?! I just healed the damn kid! I don't need him hurt. And to think I was thing about punching him! It might give him a black eye! Then no more eyes for me! FUCK! What is wrong with me?! God Alois is beautiful when he cries...wait..DAMN I made him cry again! But he is rather beautiful...I have to fix this' as Ciel ranted in his head, Alois was sitting on the bed shaking with tear rolling.

'Just calm down….he will leave soon….right after he beats a bit..then you can go to the bathroom and fix everything…..just a few though….I don't want him to see it...he wouldn't care...I JUST WANT TO BE DONE!' Alois was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that the blue haired demon had stopped pacing until he cupped his cheek. Alois flinched.

"Alois..You really are beautiful..especially when you're so vulnerable like this...delicious.." Ciel leaned close to Alois cupping the other cheek in his hand and placing his cold lips to Alois' warm plump pink ones.

Alois froze, but started to slowly kiss back once he came out of his shock. Ciel bit Alois' bottom lip, electing a whimper, and allowing access to the warm wetness of his mouth. They fought for dominance until Ciel bit down hard on Alois' tongue, making him cry out. Ciel tasted the coppery crimson blood and became aroused. He pushed the young blonde down onto the bed and began removing his shirt…...

_**YES I KNOW I"M AWFUL! NO MEANIES PLEASE THOUGH!**_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok My platypi! I Can't fucking write the lemon parts…..I KNOW ITS A FAILURE! SO! I want one of you beautiful pink platypi to write it for me! I shall give you credit LOTS OF FUCKING CREDIT! PLEASE WRITE THIS SHIT FOR ME I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITHOUT THIS SHIT! **

**Love you Platypi!**


End file.
